Coming Back For More
by plaguemysoul
Summary: Based on Episode 8, of finale season. Eric and Sookie are forced to take their pretend glamouring all the way for Mr Gus, when Sookie plays up the fangbanger aspect. M rated for smut and crude language in next chapter.


**I own nothing to do with True Blood, of course, just a fan. This is just a ridiculously silly thing I thought up, while watching episode 8 of the final season (where Sookie goes to Fangtasia and Mr Gus and his men from the Yakonomo Corperation are there in the room).**

**Not sure if its anything worth continuing, sorry if its weird. My mind is crazy, it scares me sometimes with weird scenarios haha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Back For More<strong>_

I know I got everyone into a dangerous situation the instance I'm escorted by a Japanese guy into Fangtasia. He takes me by the arm, leading me in. I had only meant to talk with Eric since he had left so quickly without helping me deal with finding a cure for Bill, not realizing he had company or what trouble he was in. Both Pam and him are sitting in a chair, surrounded by a group of people I don't know. They kind of look like people in the Japanese mafia.

Damn me and my shitty-ass timing.

Everyone looks at me, including Pam and Eric, and some guy in a cowboy outfit rises from where he is sitting to stare at me. I swallow dryly.

"Um, I don't mean to bother you-all, but I was just hoping for a minute alone with Eric, if I could?"

Mr Cowboy looks me over, then turns his attention back to Eric, whose expression looks like a deep sigh of annoyance. I know I ought to have waited, but waiting isn't something I can do. "Tell me, how is it that you two know each other?" Mr Cowboy asks with interest, and I wait patiently for Eric to get us out of that one.

"She's just another fangbanger," Eric says, shrugging carelessly. I feel a flare of offense hit me, but I know now isn't the right time to voice it. Something tells me I got to remain quiet, play along. "I fucked her once a couple of years ago and now I can't get rid of her. She keeps coming back for more."

I almost open my mouth to protest, but I have to remind myself sternly to keep my trap shut.

Mr Cowboy laughs in amusement and inspects me with more interest. "Well, if that's true..." He pauses for a moment, and I start to feel all panicky. He has to believe it, otherwise we're in trouble, so I straighten my back and nod along to confirm Eric's words. "...What a very lucky man you are," Mr Cowboy decides, stepping around the table where Pam and Eric are sitting at, brown eyes still on me contemplatively.

I feel myself tense up when he comes to stand straight in front of me, tongue pushing the side of his cheek out. I can't tell if he's buying what Eric has said, though. His thoughts are in a different language, and I don't speak no other languages but English. Some help my mind-reading ability is to me now. He scrutinizes me a moment longer with his soft brown eyes, then he says something in language to his other men, something I know isn't all that good when suddenly I hear rifles cock from behind me.

I think I realize then. Ah, shit. He isn't buying it. Seems I'll have to go out of my way to convince him myself.

Just when I'm working real hard to think of something, I feel one of the butts of the rifles being pushed into my back and I yelp in alarm. "Hey, wait a second!" I get out fearfully.

"Drop the guns," Eric says suddenly, coming to my aid, thank goodness. I allow myself to look at him, find him standing and facing our direction. He doesn't look too pleased by the guns himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns in a low, but dangerous voice.

Mr Cowboy laughs, seemingly excited by everything. He turns to Eric again. "If all this girl was is just another fangbanger to you, then why are you protecting her?"

"I'm _not_ protecting her," Eric protests, sounding pretty darn convincing, even to me. "But this particular fangbangers' brother happens to be with the Sheriff's department." Although I can't hear his mind, I can see the inner workings of it churning into gear, working quickly to make up a reasonable excuse as to why hurting me or shooting me isn't such a good thing for these fellas to do. "And if she were to go missing, he'd come looking for her. He's certainly done that in the past." Eric finally turns his eyes on me, and I can see the violent tension in the room is slowly dissipating. "Let me deal with this," Eric goes on smoothly. "I will glamour her and send her on her way. It will leave us less vulnerable."

A big lump builds in my throat as Mr Cowboy is silent for a moment, thinking that seriously through.

I can't fault Eric's thinking personally myself, though. If anything, I can always trust Eric to get me out of a sticky situation and this wouldn't the first time I have had to act as if a vampire's glamour is working on me.

Mr Cowboy suddenly shouts something, and the very same man who led me in before takes me forcefully by my arm and moves me closer to where Eric is standing. Immediately, I straighten my shoulders as we come face-to-face and force myself to meet his eyes and not let them go anywhere else. It's important I play this role convincingly, otherwise I'd hate to learn what would happen if I'm not so successful with my acting. I try to look all wide-eyed and completely under his spell. I can feel Mr Cowboy's eyes on me, watching carefully, so I know I gotta make this real.

"Hello Sookie," Eric begins, in a deep throaty voice.

I make a slow smile spread across my face, hoping to look as dazed as possible. It helps that I've witnessed what has happened firsthand when a human goes under a vampire's glamouring spell. "Hello," I whisper breathlessly.

"I thought I told you not to come here?"

"Oh, I couldn't wait," I say, choosing to ham it up a little. "You're like an addictive drug I can't get enough of. I had to see you again. Just _had_ to."

Eric tries to look scolding. "It is really beneath you, the way you keep showing up. _Begging_ for it. Understand?"

I nod slowly, keeping my eyes intent and wide on his. "I know it is," I breathe. "I just can't resist myself. But I do understand."

"I know where you live," Eric says. But I find it hard to hear him properly and go along with it all, when I hear Mr Cowboy's thoughts, finally in English this time. It seems I'm not being as convincing with it as I first thought, and my heart races furiously. "Now, you will get back in your car and you will drive home," Eric goes on, using his commanding voice.

I nod vigorously, rolling my head around on my shoulders a little.

"And if I should ever feel inclined to see you, I will come to you. You never saw these men, and you never saw me."

I start shaking my head, as if to say, _Never saw you_.

"I never saw you," I mutter, just in case it needs to be let out into the air.

"Excellent." I see silent satisfaction building in Eric's eyes. A job well done, me thinks.

"But that don't mean I don't want it with you," I say, still hamming it up like the persistent fangbanger Eric has made me out to be to Mr Cowboy. "That's only why I came here. Sometimes I need it with you, so badly it downright hurts."

Eric steps slightly closer to me, looming over me, "But you did not see _any_ of this, did you?" He gets out through gritted teeth while giving me a pointed look.

"There's only you," I whimper, feigning neediness and heartbreak.

"Run along now," Eric says meaningfully, gesturing towards the door. "As I said, wait for me to come to you. And we will fuck again soon. I will make it worth your while. You know I always do."

I smile as widely and excitedly as I can get, then turn to leave slowly, as if in a trance.

But then it happens. "Wait," Mr Cowboy says loudly, and I stop stock still. "Mr Northman, the poor girl looks in need. Why don't you just take her into your office and give her what she wants most? I think now would not be such a bad time to have a little lighthearted fun. It could be a celebration for our successes, if you may."

_Ah, shit. I definitely wasn't expecting it to go this far.  
><em>

I keep the dreamy smile on my face with some effort as I turn back to look in Eric's direction. I lift my arm, holding my hand out to Eric eagerly, which he steps forward and takes, linking his index finger through mine and pulling me closer.

"I'd love to," Eric says, but the tension I hear in his voice says otherwise. I guess we both weren't anticipating it going this far, our little act. "In fact, I was about to say that myself. Now that I'm healed and immune, I wouldn't mind a little intense and dirty fucking as a way to celebrate."

"You go do that. But keep in mind, that I will be listening," Mr Cowboy speaks up, and it is definitely a threat. I feel a shudder ripple through my spine as I look over at him; He's still watching our interaction closely, his hands near his leather belt. "If I hear anything else going on in your office, make no mistake, I will know about it and the girl will die. Are we clear?"

"Clear as crystal," Eric says as confidently as he can, leading me towards his office. He opens the door for me, waves me inside with a tight-lipped smile, but I know he's faking. His eyes are troubled, and I suppose he understands -more than I do- how serious and adverse this all is.

With Mr Cowboy listening, we're in trouble. Big time. Heaven help us.

**Is this anything you'd like more of or is it too crazy? My mind is seriously weird sometimes haha.**


End file.
